User talk:Gojirob
Main Characters Bando, Mariko, Chief Kakuzawa and others have been moved to Main Characters. I think of them more as Recurring Characters, despite their roles in the story. I might suggest a Main Recurring Characters category, or a Core Main Characters for Kaede, Kouta, Yuka, Mayu, Nana, Nozomi and Wanta. I didn't want to just undo the edit myself, since it was so recent. Thank You. Template:Chapter Insert an image into the female visitor chapter - duplicate Hey Gojirob I read your ideals about improving this wikia and i agree with you, there are certain things that are just bad writing. I want to improve this wikia, starting with the characters. But its hard for me to improve those intricated texts already writen, and honestly i suck at english. Thats why i thank you for correcting and improving what i write. I hope you are enjoying my modifications. And if you have any suggestion or complain about how i contribute, please be my guest, it would helping me alot. First, you are contributing, which is awesome all by itself. Your infoboxes are an improvement unto themselves. Do them for every character listed in the Wiki, and that's a job to be proud of all by itself. Do it for the other categories of article, even to different colorings. The only suggestion I might make is, before you add on to existing articles, use MS Word to write your sentences and paragraphs, then use spell and grammar check. It'll save you a lot of time and show you what you might be missing.Gojirob 16:38, August 30, 2010 (UTC)Gojirob Okay. I´ll do that, thanks. Shadow Helio 19:25, August 30, 2010 (UTC) One more thing, i notice that you are creating a article for every chapter, and it is great, but i known a site were you can find better quality images of the covers, is the site were i read the manga. It is just copy the images and upload them. http://www.mangavolume.com/elfen-lied/chapter-elfen-lied-1/ Hope this would help. Shadow Helio, 07:25, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Most cover pics that are cut off contain nudity, which I have no problem with, but someone somewhere might object, so I crop them. Chapter 24 is an exception. The scanlator named Evil Genius made their name large on those scans, to the point where many people seem to think that Evil Genius is the name of the chapter, when it is really 'Nyuu Caught'. So I had to crop for that. In other instances, I trimmed the sides and such to emphasize the title in those small pics on the chapter article. Gojirob 16:38, August 30, 2010 (UTC)Gojirob Oh okay, i understand. But Elfen Lied has nudism, so i think people can´t replie about that, because it is a caracteristic of the series. Still, if you wish to do that way, who I'am I to complain with a careful contributer. Shadow Helio 18:36, August 30, 2010 (UTC) 19:30, August 30, 2010 They shouldn't be able to, but they would seize on it. Also, I'm not sure of wikipedia's TOS, and figure this is an info site. If we have nudity here, the complainer then seizes on it and then goes to the sites and reads it, maybe seeing some of the Volume sketches of Mayu and Nana, and all of a sudden, they characterize it as a threat to children, etc. EL uncensored still exists, and we don't censor what happens here. Like you and Forerunner and the rest of us, I want to make this site useful for the EL fan, not a political activist, so a little cropping goes a long way. Gojirob 05:42, August 31, 2010 (UTC)Gojirob Well, you got a point on that. It would be a bummer if someone started to complain about this site. And its no big deal maintaining this site off nudity. But I think, it isn't that much regulated. Wikipedia as articles about sex and other erotic matters. And this is just a Anime wikia, the pictures are just manga and anime drawings, and the pictures themselfs don´t sugest anything more than they do, they are perfectly innocents. But as I said, its no big deal maintaining this wikia off nudity. Cheers. Keep up the good work. Shadow Helio 07:53, August 31, 2010 (UTC) 08:37, August 31, 2010 (UTC)Shadow Helio Chapter infobox problem Hi Gojirob. Well this is the situation, I did what you said, and I modify the Chapter infobox, but the imagens don't show up, despite being there on source mode. To appear, it is needed to put the name of the picture in the infobox on normal mode. This isn't a problem at all, but we will have to put again image by image of 107 chapters. I will try to solve this problem editing the infobox, but i think it would do nothing. Shadow Helio 15:32, August 31, 2010 (UTC), 16:32, August 31, 2010 Put them in there as you can. But check with Forerunner to find out about the chapter covers with nudity we talked about. He was around at or near this Wiki's founding, so he/she would know better than me. No prob for Forerunner equals no prob for me.They're no big, I'm just overly cautious. Gojirob 15:36, August 31, 2010 (UTC)Gojirob Theres no need to put them again, I managed to fix it ! It was a problem of the infobox, I´m no pro in this editing stuff, to be honestly i only copied this infobox from another wikia (and only that was difficult to me), i only changed the information and the colors. That what I said, don't worry about that nudity thing. If some person who knowns or have heard about Elfen Lied, and comes to this wikia they already known what they'll face out. Okay I check up with Forerunner. Shadow Helio 16:14, August 31, 2010 (UTC), 17:15, August 31, 2010. Add category Hi Gojirob. If its not to much disturbance, could you please add a new section of Personality on Kouta's article. I already try, but its hard to me to describe him psicologically, and you seem to express very well in english, so if it isn't much bummer could you do that? I would owe you one. Shadow Helio 14:58, September 1, 2010 (UTC), 16:00, September 1, 2010 Admin rights Hello Gojirob. I was wodering, you have more than 1000 edits and you are a extremely active contributor, like me, you make edits everyday. Why don't you ask for Forerunner to appoint you to Administrator. This wiki needs admins. You could delete useless articles, update the wiki aspect, etc. You would be a great administrator. I am thinking to request the same, because since we are the only contributors and both highly active, we should gain Administrator rights. I really want to improve this wiki. My objective is to build the definitive source of Elfen Lied knownledge, in order to immortalize this great manga and anime. Yet you have more qualifications than me, because you have more edits and you're here since 2009, while I am here since a week, so I doubt Forerunner would accept my request. Still, why don't you request to him, he is mostly busy at Halopedia. Shadow Helio 12:42, September 2, 2010 (UTC) It's a thought, but I am currently unemployed, and plan to change that whenever possible. My time to do all this will dry up as soon as I get a job. If its a choice between the job, my fanfic and the Wiki, I'm afraid I'd have to ditch the Wiki. In fact, my current plan is to stop actively contributing after I summarize all the manga chapters--though maybe I might do the anime ep summaries as I can, if no one else takes that task--and I kind of hope they do. SH, I am flattered, but a proper Admin must make a commitment that I feel I can't. In fic, I'm currently working on 'Sisters Are We' - the sequel to 'Nana And The Lucky Girl', 'Life After Molmol Book Two', my Love Hina story, an unofficial once-a-month Avatar:TLA series, and most of all, The Ancient Destroyer, my magnum opus. With all that on my plate, I'd rather be a contributor. I plan to keep checking articles for grammar/spelling/syntax when I can, but the Wiki is in a good place. About the only characters who don't have articles are the main characters' parents, none of whom have names and are better off in their kids' articles, one-shots like the jerk-woman who took Wanta, and dozens of unnamed guards and other victims of Lucy. So while someone else may find a character or thing that deserves an article, I don't think they will. I considered the orphanage, but I don't even know if its still open in the present-day the series is set in. Sorry to go long. I'll tell you what, though--I have an idea for some tweaks. If you want, I can 'give' the task to you. But I have and I want no official standing. Thanks--and I've only been in this since April of this year, not 2009.Gojirob 14:59, September 2, 2010 (UTC)Gojirob Oh, I understand, life comes first of course. But I too, will slow down on the edits, because I am a student, and school starts in a week. The only reason I stay here the whole day, its because I have nothing else to do yet. And I will go to a new school, so I haven't got any friends yet. Its a shame have to see such a active contributor go away, but I understand, this wikia is near-abandoned, nobody comes here but us. But the reason they won't come its because this wiki is very poor and its out of date. Because there are lots of people who like Elfen Lied, and wished to find a web site were they could see the articles, even if they already readed the manga and watched the anime. If only the wiki aspect was improved, people could actually feel interested to read and even to contribute as well. And the site looks counts a lot. Someone that is searching in the net for Elfen Lied, and comes here, they immediatly lose the interest, just for looking at the poor main page. I wanted you to become a admin in order to update this wiki, because Forerunner seems to have little interest on this wikia, but its not his fault because this wiki its doomed. But I still have hope, I really want to build the perfect site for Elfen Lied. I wanted to become a Admin to fix this wiki, but I doubt Forerunner will grant me that right. He barely knows me, and I am only here in a week. The reason I want to become a admin so quikly, its because I have the flaw of losing the interest when something takes so long to achieve. So I have a question to ask: do you think Forerunner would grant me adminitrator rights if I request to him? Shadow Helio 19:47, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Let me reconsider. A lot will depend on an upcoming job interview. I would like to make this a central EL-site as well, hence my focus on grammar, spelling, flow and correction of plot points. So we'll see. If I could ask of you--in the infoboxes, wherein you list the characters intro and final appearances by chapter and episode--do you think you could link that listing back to the individual chapters? I already tried it on NousouGojirob 02:22, September 3, 2010 (UTC)Gojirob Yes ! Please reconsider that. You would do a great job as a admin. How do you mean by that, didn't you already done that with other characters? Shadow Helio 16:47, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Oh, I get it now. You asked me a favor. Please forgive me but, I could only go to the computer now. I had an unusual busy morning. Sorry, but if you have any other favor to ask me, I am here now. But not for long I think. You see, this is a unusual day for me... Shadow Helio 16:57, September 3, 2010 (UTC) No need for sorry--I've started to make those links--but I really want to get back into the summaries. Being 2/3 of the way there only makes me more anxious. I do it by switching windows between the mangavolumes scan and the edit as I'm writing it, to make sure I don't mistake anything. I've gotten hold, thanks to Ozoz93, of the Special Chapters for Volume 8, and last week ordered Volume 5 from Ebay, hoping to resolve whether or not an EL-related special chapter is in there. Even in Japanese, I should be able to figure it out. Tell you what---let me finish the manga summaries, and then, if no one else has tackled them, the anime summaries. Then and there I will feel comfortable with the site content-wise. It could always look prettier and offer easier access, but the articles first have to be top-notch. By the way--do you have a color code in mind for locations and miscellaneous things? Have a good unusual day! Gojirob 17:04, September 3, 2010 (UTC)Gojirob Those special chapters, do you have read any, if so could you give me any links? I think for locations it would suit this type of green #0D9974. Lets review: red for diclonii, blue for humans, gray for kakuzawas, lilac for chapters, yellow for volumes, green for wanta, and the rest...well, will see then. Well I'll do the new infobox, if you have any ideas to put in the infobox just tell me. Shadow Helio 19:04, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Special chapters http://rs472.rapidshare.com/files/155745270/okamoto_lynn_-_elfen_lied_specials__english_.rar Those are the ones from Chapter Eight. It may take some patience to download. Thanks man ! Shadow Helio 19:19, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Volumes 1,2,3,5,and 8 all contain special chapters. But 1,2,and 3 are about non-EL stories also by OL, and Number 5 is questionable. I bought V5 on Ebay, so when it arrives, even though I can't read Japanese, I'll be able to tell for sure whether it involves Elfen Lied.Gojirob 20:33, September 3, 2010 (UTC)Gojirob Main page The main page is cool, huh? Now imagine what you could do, if you were a admin, you could transform this wikia into a real Elfen Lied themed site. Come on Gojirob, being a administrator, isn't a 48 hours job. Even the site logo is misplaced. I hope you make the right choice... (hint: be admin = right, not be = wrong) Shadow Helio 01:35, September 6, 2010 (UTC) It does help, as does anything that makes it easier for the web searcher to use this site. I just finished C81, and I plan to post the template for Special 8-2 tonight. That puts me 75% of the way there. After C107, and after I have reconciled reference title changes like Kaede House to Maple House and Arishia to Alicia within prior entries, then I will petition to be admin. If we could find someone willing to do episode summaries, even better. Here's a thought I had to really put this site on the map : What if we got together a series of petitions, aimed at all the right people, to finally accomplish three goals : 1 - An English USA Manga release, 2 - A concluding/rebooted anime, and 3 - a Live-Action Feature Film.Gojirob 01:45, September 6, 2010 (UTC)Gojirob OMG, I love it, thats a great idea! Elfen Lied the movie, that would be aweson ! They made recently a movie from the anime "Avatar: the last 'something' air". If someone made a movie from Elfen Lied, omg, that would be a sucess! Do you now how that petition thing exactly works? And on the matter of your adminship - YES ! - I knew you would reconsider. Shadow Helio 02:54, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I am no good at summaries, I even think I overwrited Kaede's section about Kouta. How about that Ozoz guy? He made it a pretty sumary on that chapter. I was thinking on your ideas of new articles, and I think: *We should definitively make a article about the orphanage, and on Kouta's University. *We should too make articles about Kouta´s father and Yuka's mother. *New character: Prime Minister of Japan. Despite being a minor character and only appearing on chapter 1, I think we should do a page about him, since he is a important political figure. And there isn´t much characters on Elfen Lied. What do you think. Shall you go for it? Shadow Helio 02:54, September 6, 2010 (UTC) 1 - Petitions are funny things in this case. We cannot force anyone to make anything, even if a billion people signed it. What we can do is make it known to the rights-holders that there is interest that will lead to sales and money in their pockets. That would likely mean linking up with other EL sites and getting them to do the same. The movie is the iffiest, due to the violence and the attacks fans make whenever an anime or cartoon is adapted to the screen. We might have to go to the extreme of having petition signers agree to re-sign annually, to keep interest alive. We'd also have to find out who to make aware. A: We need to gather people who already organized Elfen Lied petitions. We could put the petition on the mainpage. 2 - I will ask Ozoz93, but they are mainly a Nozomi fan, and Nozomi is a no-show in the anime. A: If its necessary, I can do it. But I can't promise a great sumary. 3 - Yes to the orphanage and the University, and I was thinking of creating a combined article for 'Parents Of Main Characters', since they appear so little and are 90% not named. Lastly, the official you saw in C1 was just a minister, not the Japanese PM. A: Agreed. We could do a section and a infobox for each of them. So he was just a minister...what a shame. And one more thing, the Elfen Lied page, its the summary page of this wikia, so it needs to be 100% perfect. I had the idea of putting a table in the Characters section with all characters, plus their summaries. This would allow any one to known all existing Elfen Lied characters at a glance. And just for the record, I already read the special chapters, and they are awesom. Thanks for the link. And I am at chapter 85 of Elfen Lied manga: I learn the complete Aiko's story, Lucy was re-captured and I found out that Nousou and Barbara are still alive. Shadow Helio 19:02, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Support will come soon Hey Gojirob, you sure are working hard for this wikia. School starts in two days and I am busy, plus I want to finish the manga first, and I don't want to finish quickly, I want to enjoy slowly. I promise that when I finished the manga I will return to edits. I am at chapter 93. Shadow Helio 22:13, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Unreagister contributor Hey Gojirob, are you that Unreagister contributor who as been made edits in the past hours? Shadow Helio 00:04, September 13, 2010 (UTC) No. I did try and invite them to register on an article discussion page, but I can't know if they'll see it. Gojirob 23:43, September 12, 2010 (UTC)Gojirob Oh okay. What do you think about the new section made by him? Shadow Helio 00:04, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Which new section? They did quite a bit in a short time. Gojirob 00:07, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Kaede' DNA voice, i think its pretty cool, but unnecessary. Should we keep it or not, since we are the only registered users, we should discuss this. Shadow Helio 00:11, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Note: we really need to put a real time chat system in this wikia. Actually, I did put that one in. They just added to it. Note : Might take up too much bandwidth--apt to be spammed. Besides which, I'm leaving this Wikia for one totally devoted to the voice work of Mark Hamill. --- Only Joking. (Though I'm sure there is one) :D Gojirob 00:18, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Wait...Wha? In the recent changes doesn't shows anything about that...Damn this is embarassing...Okay okay, heres the thing: I only said that it was unnecessary, because I throught it was from the unreagistered dude... Concluding: I am "racist", because if I knew it was you who created the section, I wouldn't say nothing, and in reality I throught that is great, but just because I throught it was from a unreagister contributor I became in doubt if I should keep it or not. Thats racism man !! Please don't talk about this matter again Gojirob, I beg you. Shadow Helio 00:33, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Its a simple thing, actually. My computer logged me out of several sites, and I forgot to re-log on Wiki when I added that. Think about it this way : If the section I added was crap, and you liked it just because it was mine, then there'd be a problem. It is a trifle unneeded, but I like to think this Wikia is currently at 99% after all the work of Forerunner and the rest and you and myself, and now is the time to look at anything left behind. The Mains are all covered, we're only twenty away from the manga summaries being finished, and with your infoboxes making reading easier, the only thing left will be the most minor characters and anime summaries--which I may end up doing anyway. My hope is to keep people contributing, but to a wiki which is already 'there' and only needs tweaking. Gojirob 00:47, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Lucy personality Hi Gojirob, I am asking for your opinion, I think we should incorporate the information about Lucy's personality with Kaede's personality. When I first written Lucy's personality I was refering to the influence of the DNA voice in Kaede, but since you created an section about the DNA voice, I think is useless to coexist Lucy's personality, since it isn't even a personality, but a psicological trace that Kaede gained instead. Shadow Helio 13:56, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Administration Before you arrived, this wiki had a community population of null. After I got the article count up to 100 (I had recently finished reading the manga), I applied for emergency administratorship to combat spammers. I haven't the time to keep an eye on this wiki permanently, so I have decided to give you administrator powers. If you have any questions regarding usage of them, just ask on my talk page and I'll be alerted. Have a pleasant day. -- Forerun '' 16:31, October 30, 2010 (UTC) A small suggestion First of all, thank you for the warm welcoming! Now then, I have a small suggestion: Why don't we include a forum on the site, you know, so we can discuss our different oppinions and stuff like that... Each article has a talk page; Opinions and (possible disputes) as well as questions unanswered are best kept there. I'd have to dig and see if Wikis have forum capability; Truth be told, I have enough on my plate with the Wiki itself without keeping things in a forum civil. But, if you click on the link on the bottom of the Wiki welcome page, the EL Fansite has a good couple of forums. BTW, when using the talk page, sign your talk with the following symbol. Gojirob 01:48, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Gojirob Yuka's name Hey Gojirob. Thank you for correcting some things I've written about Kaede, Nana and Mariko. I need your help about something: I have bought an Elfen Lied volume and I read that Yuka's last name is Kaede, so I want to make a change in her name (from Yuka to Yuka Kaede) but I don't know how. Thanks. Thank You, Ichigo. I only corrected for grammar. Your basic stuff was great, and is very welcome here. Unfortunately, Yuka's last name (her family name) is not Kaede. None of the characters dwelling at Maple House are ever given family names in the series. In fact, very few characters have both given names and family names. Kaede is the true name of the girl also known as Lucy or Nyu. Remember, Kouta and the others call her Nyu, while Lucy is a name given her at the Institute. Kaede (which in English translates as 'Maple') is the name her mother gave her. If you're reading Volume 12, then that note is from Lucy/Nyu/Kaede when they were children. Gojirob 15:31, January 14, 2011 (UTC)